Heartbreaker
by Techie.freq
Summary: "Haven't you looked at your financial condition before falling for my daughter?" Edward Cullen still remembers the words of Isabella Swan's father. He also remembers her agreeing with her father. A lot of things have changed. Now he's one of the youngest billionaires of the country. Some things are still the same though. He never forgets the insults.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

"A classic Edward Cullen shot." My best friend, Jasper Whitlock said while we were playing Billiards. "So, what have you thought, Edward? When are you telling her?"

I didn't reply anything.

"He's never going to tell her. Only seven days are left till the wedding. If he wanted to let her know, he would have done by now. Am I right or am I _right_?" Alice, his wife challenged as she winked at me.

Again I didn't say anything.

"Naahhh... I don't think so. Edward is a man of determination. Once he decides something, he'd do it. C'mon, Man... When are you going to tell her? It's so gonna break her heart, but that's what your plan is about, right? When are you planning to tell her that everything is just a part of a revenge to what she did to you five years ago?"

Suddenly I noticed someone standing near the door. She gave me a look of hurt and disgust.

"No! Isabella, please... Wait!" I ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine Years Ago**

**EPOV**

I was one proud man today.

It was my first day at one of the finest universities of the country.

As I was strolling around the campus, I felt like my hard work had paid off.

But I knew my journey didn't there.

It was just the beginning.

I wanted to become the finest computer Engineer of the country.

_Naah_.

Not just the country.

I wanted to become one of the best of the _world_.

And I would so that.

I was confident about that.

Once I decide something, I do it.

Nothing can stop me from achieving my goal.

I was here to here to learn from the bests.

I was here to be the best.

And I was sure that no distraction could ever stop me from achieving my goals.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I was in final year of my Engineering now.

I had enjoyed my each and every day at the university.

Before coming here I used to think I was the best.

I used to think nobody could compete with my intelligence.

How wrong I was!

The university was full of intelligent people.

Initially it wasn't easy for me to accept the fact that I wasn't the best student in the world.

But it helped me later on.

Competition helped me becoming a better student.

Everything was going according to the plan.

I was focused.

I was on the right path.

But then, I met someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"She's Isabella Swan," Riley Biers, one of my close friends said. I hardly attended any parties, but it was the birthday bash of Victoria, Riley's girlfriend, also a good friend of mine, and they had forced me to come here.

Riley had caught me ogling at this girl, Isabella Swan. I didn't think I had seen her before. She was beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

"She's Vicky's friend since her high school." he said, "Her dad is a billionaire businessman. She's studying English Literature here."

"She's from our university?" I asked with a surprise, "I've never seen her before."

"May be that's because you spend all your time with your dear laptop." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

I noticed Isabella Swan was no longer standing there now. My eyes scanned for her, but couldn't find here.

"You like her, don't ya?" he winked.

"Naahhh..." I lied. "She's not my type."

"Why?"

"You see, Isabella Swan is a daughter of a billionaire, right?" I said, "Most probably she's in this university because of her father's money. You know, ordinary people work so hard to get admission in this kind of institute and some people, like her, you know, throw some money and they're like, '_Oh! I got the admission. It was so easy.'_" I said my stupid logic, "I don't like these kind of people."

Well, I shouldn't had said that.

Because as soon as I completed my reply, Riley said, "Hey Vicky... Oh hi Isabella..."


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Ouch! Had she heard that?

Well, the way she was looking at me, the answer seemed a 'Yes'.

"Umm... Edward, this is Isabella Swan. I think you know about her. " Victoria introduced us, "Isabella, this is Edward Cullen, one of the brightest guys out there in the campus."

"Ummm... Hi?" I said but that sounded like a question.

"Hi." she said as she looked everywhere but me. "Oh hi..." she waved her arm at someone, "I guess I need to meet Susan. I'm sorry I've to go." she said and left.

"Well Edward, you know what Isabella hates with a passion?" Victoria asked.

What kind of question was that? How would I know?

"When someone judges her because of her money. For your kind information, she has taken admission here on her own. And so..." she chuckled, "The thing is, whether she's your type or not, now you've got a no chance here."


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**  
I never apologized in my life; not even when I knew I was wrong.

I didn't know why, but I always found it too difficult to use the five letter word that was 'sorry'.

But I felt like it was time to use the word today.

I realized it was my mistake to judge Isabella Swan without even knowing her.

But I was nervous.

How does one do it?

Like, _"I'm sorry. I was wrong about you."_

Gosh!

This was not easy.

How do people do it like it's not a big deal?

But at the end, I decided I could do it.

I mean, there was nothing that Edward Cullen couldn't do, right?

So, I went to her and said it.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**  
"I'm sorry for judging you." I said.

"Ummm... It's okay." she said as she played with the glass in her hand.

_It's okay?_

What did that mean?

Did it mean she forgave me?

Or did it mean that as I didn't matter anything to her, she didn't give a damn about what I think, and she just wanted this topic to end?

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." I said.

"I know." she smiled.

"I'm in Computer Engineering department."

"Okay." she said.

_Okay?_

That's it?

So it meant she wasn't interested in having further conversation with me, right? 


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"Alright... May be I should just go." I said.

"Okay." she said again.

I didn't think I had ever hated this 'okay' word as I was hating it at the moment.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here." she replied.

Aah... I wished she had meant it, but judging by her expression, well, she was just being nice.

Well, what could I do if she wasn't interested in me.

"Alright then... See you around." I said and left.

I questioned myself what could had happened if I hadn't judged her like I did?

Would she have liked me then?

I had no answer for that.

I decided to shrug off the every thought of Isabella Swan.

_Just let it go. _I told myself.

And I would had succeeded, if I hadn't found her hiding behind my car that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"Isabella?" I asked with a surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Sshhh..." she said.

What was that?

Why was she hiding here?

"Can you see any seven feet tall, robot like person around?" she asked.

_What?_

Still, I roamed my eyes around and found one person who could match her description.

"Yeah, I think..." I said.

"That's my body guard." she said, "I'm tired of him."

Oh!

Bodyguard, eh?

May be for the first time ever in my life I had met someone _this_ wealthy.

"Oh!"I said. "By the way, I can help." I smiled.

"How?"

"You can come with me if you want."

She stared at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as she looked at me skeptically.

"I mean... We can go for a drive. That way you can get rid of your bodyguard. I mean, I can give you a lift." I said.

What was that? I should had asked differently, I thought.

"Okay." she said.

_Okay?_

Well, I loved the usage of 'okay' this time.

"But I'll drive the car." she said.

Ummm... _What?_

This girl was unpredictable for sure.

"Okay." This time I used the word.

"Really?" she smiled.

Her smile was charismatic. I couldn't help smile back. "Yeah..." I said.

"Okay then..." she said as she took the position at driver seat. "Edward, right? Put your seat belt on." she grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Man! This girl was the craziest driver I had ever seen in my life.

"Wooohooo! I'm having the time of my life." she shouted excitedly as she continued her crazy driving.

"Go little slowly, please." I said.

"No way. I hardly get this kind of chance." she said. "Dad doesn't let me drive the car. I always have to deal with the chauffeur." she sighed as she looked at me.

"You just concentrate please..." I said nervously. I felt like I was going to die tonight.

"Don't worry." she chuckled, "I'm a really good driver.

_Well, I don't trust you. _I wanted to say.

"Just relax." she laughed.

Her laughter was magnetic. She looked amazing as she was laughing.

_Well, just admit it. You like her. _I told myself.

Well, yes!

She was different from the girls I had met till now, and she was definitely amazing.

"You know what?" she interrupted my thoughts, "When I saw you first today, I thought,_ 'Wow! The dude looks so handsome.' _Then Vicky told me, you're one of the smartest guys out here. And I thought, _'Oh! Intelligent, too! Cool!'_ And then, you had to open your mouth..."

Yeah damn! I had to open my mouth!


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"Look I didn't mean it. I mean I just assumed..." I said quickly, "And I'm really sorry. Believe me."

There I used this 'sorry' for the second time! I deeply hoped this was the last time I was ever going to use this word in my life.

"One shouldn't presume anything about anyone before knowing her." she said.

"I know. I'm s..."

Nope.

I wasn't going to use it again.

"Well, I can say it was my mistake." I put my thing in a different way.

"Alright, alright." she said. "But make sure to think twice before making assumptions about anyone now onwards."

"Sure thing." I smiled, "And drive slowly please." I chuckled.

"That's so not gonna happen." she said as she laughed out loud.

The rest of the ride was good. We talked over casual topics, like our studies and all.

"Thanks." she said as she pulled the car in front of the gate of her home. "I had a great fun." she smiled, "Go home safely. I still have a long night to go. You know? I have got a lot of explanation to do tonight." she winked.

"All the best." I chuckled.

"Good bye, Edward." she smiled.

"Umm... Isabella?" I thought of taking a chance, "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a coffee with me any time next week?"


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

The last month had been amazing.

I was so glad I had asked Isabella out on that night. She had said 'Yes'.

She was amazing.

She was exactly the opposite of what I had thought of her at first.

She wasn't fond of her money and status.

She felt all those things come with a price.

She loved freedom, and her dad never let her enjoy it.

She said I was different from her other friends.

She said I was the only one who knew _this_ version of Isabella Swan.

She said she felt free with me.

She said she was surprised how close we had become in such a short time.

I was surprised, too.

Isabella Swan the center of all thoughts at the moment.

For the first time in my life, I was thinking about something else than my goals.

And I wasn't regretting it.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"You don't have to worry about finding investors for your start-up company," I smiled as I played with Edward's hair.

"Why do you think so?" he asked as he kissed me softly.

"My Dad has a lot of money." I winked.

I noticed his expressions changing immediately.

"You do know I don't want your father's money." he said, looking into my eyes.

"Don't get angry, please." I said. This was one of the things I loved about him. He didn't care about my money. I knew that most of my friends were fake. They pretended that they cared for me and loved me only because of my money. In Edward's case, it was completely opposite.

"Stop frowning, please. It doesn't suit you." I chuckled.

"I don't give a damn about your father's money." he said.

"I know." I smiled, "But what's wrong if you use it a little? I mean, I'm his one and only child. As his future son-in-law, you can definitely use his money."

"Future _son-in-law_?" he smirked. "Did you just propose me?"

I blushed little as I felt I was caught off guard. Marriage with him was definitely something going on in my mind.

"May be." I smirked back as I shrugged my shoulder, "Why? You don't want to marry me?"

"Marriage? I haven't really given a thought about it." he smiled, "I mean, look at me. I haven't thought anything seriously regarding my start up company. I'm not even studying properly nowadays. I haven't appeared for placements. Hell! I feel like I haven't thought about _anything_ except _you_ in past few months. I'm not sure if currently I'm in a position to marry you, Ms Swan."

"I was just joking about marriage, Edward." I said, "But hey! It's good to know you're thinking about only _me_."


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

I had no idea what exactly I was doing.

Isabella's father invited me to meet him.

I mean,_ why_?

We were just dating and wasn't it too soon to meet him?

But Isabella said Charles Swan was always like this. He always wanted to know about the people Isabella was friends with.

With my case, he wanted to be sure that his daughter was dating a perfect person.

I found him a control freak. I mean, couldn't he give his daughter a little freedom? Isabella said this was his way of showing that he cared for her.

She said I can say 'No' if I didn't want to meet him.

But I said a 'Yes'.

I had googled a lot about Charles Swan in past few hours. He was one hell of a businessman. I was impressed with his achievements, his thoughts, his speeches. My girlfriend's father definitely seemed an interesting personality.

I was nervous.

I deeply hoped I could impress him.

Isabella Swan was the most important thing in my life at the moment, even more important than my goals, for which I had lived all my life.

So yeah, I wanted to be in good books of her father.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Don't be too nervous." Isabella smiled as she we were about to enter her house. Well, it was not just a house. It was a huge mansion!

I was nervous all over again.

Was I doing it right by dating Isabella? She and I belonged to completely different culture. She deserved someone better than me. I mean look at this mansion itself. There's no way Isabella could live in that tiny apartment of mine.

_C'mon, Edward... I cheered myself. Don't be too nervous. Remember how genius you're? I'm sure within few years you can buy a bigger house for her. _I tried to cheer up myself, but I highly doubted if it was working.

"What are you thinking about?" she smiled. "Don't be nervous. Dad loves me. I'm sure he'll like my choice." she kissed me on my cheek. "Let's go." she said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. We entered her home together and well, I can't say Mr and Mrs Swan had given me the warmest welcome ever. To be honest, they were completely cold towards me.

Hell! What had I gotten myself into?

It'd been only five minutes since I had met them, but they seemed like people who loved boasting about their money and status. I was glad Isabella wasn't like them.

"Renee... Bella..." Mr Swan addressed, "I want to talk to Edward alone for few minutes."


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

"So, Edward Cullen..." Mr Swan said as he handed me the drink. "Well, I believe in talking straight to the point, so please don't mind if I sound rude or arrogant."

_Uh-oh! This is not going to be good._

"Isabella says you're a genius guy. Let's assume one of the top software company hires you, how much they're going to offer you?" he asked, but continued without waiting for my reply. "A few thousand dollars per year? Well, I highly doubt if that would be enough for my daughter."

I wanted to say something but at that moment I was feeling that he was right. I always considered myself a confident person, but at that moment, I felt like I had lost all my confidence.

"Are you going to spend your life like your father; spending all your life doing a normal job? And what about Isabella? Is she going to run some stupid, ugly bakery with your mother?"

I completely lost my mind there.

He was completely talking irrational.

I got that he wanted to prove that I wasn't good for his daughter, but he had no right to insult my parents.

"Enough." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"Why are you dragging my parents into this?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh! An angry young man!" he laughed.

I got that he was trying to provoke me, and I hated that he was succeeding in it.

"Mr Swan..." I took a deep breath, "Please... I'm requesting you to keep my parents out of this matter." I requested.

"Oh, you don't want to discuss about your parents? Why? Are you ashamed of them?" he asked.

I was losing my temper.

I didn't understand why was he doing this?

"I get it, you're ashamed of them, and I won't blame you. I mean, who wouldn't be ashamed of such impecunious parents?"

That's it.

I was done.

"Enough is enough, Mr Charles Swan." I snapped, "I should have guessed earlier that you invited me to humiliate me."

"So, from where have you got this temperament?" he asked, "From your parents?"

"I think I have made a big mistake by coming here." I barked. "I'm going."

"Why the hell are you talking to my father like this?" Suddenly I heard Isabella's voice.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

"I'm so disappointed, sweetie." Charles Swan told Isabella, "I thought your guy would be nice. I had a lot of expectation."

"What happened, Edward? Why are you behaving so rudely to him?" Isabella asked. I was actually surprised by her reaction. Why was she questioning me?

"May be you should ask that to your father." I said sternly.

"Dad, what did you tell him? Why is he angry?" she asked.

"To be honest, I'm completely disappointed by your _boyfriend, _Isa." he said, "Because of you, I agreed to give him a benefit of doubt even if he doesn't belong to our status. But I think I was correct about him. He's got no class. May be just like his... parents." he smirked.

I hated that smirk.

He was one disgusting person.

I grabbed his collar, "You son of a bitch." I barked.

"Edward..." Isabella shouted, "Leave my Dad."

I didn't.

"I said leave him and get out of my house." she said.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

I felt a tear in my heart due to Isabella's reaction. I got that she loved her Dad, but she should have asked what had happened. She knew I never lose my temper like this. She should have known that her father must have done something to provoke me.

"Isabella..." I didn't know what to say.

"I said, Get out, Edward." she repeated.

I left immediately.

I was really disappointed by her attitude.

I guess, my earlier thoughts about these rich people were correct.

They think they are God's gift to the earth.

I had thought Isabella was different.

Oh, how wrong I was!

Probably it took me ten minutes to reach the main gate of their house. I hadn't brought my car as I had come with Isabella in her Ferrari.

I kept walking, but didn't find any cab in this high society area.

I kept walking.

My mind was running.

I had never felt so humiliated in my life before.

I had never felt such a heartache in my life before.

"Fuck you, Isabella Swan." I muttered.


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

On that night, I tried hard to sleep but it didn't come.

I realized I had made a big mistake.

I shouldn't have fallen for her.

I had completely lost my focus after meeting her.

I had started behaving like a love-sick teenager.

I was supposed to take a good job in placement process.

I was supposed to work for my start-up company simultaneously.

And look at me.

What I did?

Absolutely nothing.

I wasted my most precious time on Isabella.

And what she did?

She didn't even ask why I had lost my temper.

Instead she told me to get lost out of her house.

I realized I had become a fool for few months.

But not anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

Once Edward left, I realized may be I had over-reacted. I loved my Dad. He was the one I loved the most in my life. When I saw Edward attacking him, I had lost my mind. But I realized may be it was Dad's fault. He must have said something to provoke Edward.

"Oh Edward..." I said and rushed towards the door to stop him but my mother stopped me.

"Isa..." she said, "You won't go after that guy, can you hear me?"

"But Mom..." I felt like tears had begun to surface in my eyes. Why did I ask him to leave?

"Why did he react like that, Dad? Did you tell him something? Edward isn't like this usually..."

"Oh come on, why would I tell him anything?" he said.

"You must have told him something." Tears started falling down my eyes now, "I shouldn't have told him to leave. Dad..." I roamed my hand in my hair, "I love you, but I love him too. Why don't you understand that?" I asked.

"I was just checking him, and I'd say he failed in my test." he replied.

"What test? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked incredulously. "It's my life, Dad, not some interview for a job in your company."

"Exactly, Isabella." he smiled, "It's a matter of your life. I won't take a chance there."


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

On next morning, I felt like I could slip in depression at any moment.

I had wasted so many months.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know from where to start.

I had a little time left with me.

Almost all good companies had come and gone for placements, and I hadn't appeared in any of them.

I was lost regarding my start-up company, too.

"You're an idiot, Edward." I buried my face in my hands.

I had begun to feel like my life was finished.

That's when someone knocked on my door.

Who could be?

_Isabella?_

My heart asked.

No way, my mind replied.

Well, I hated that my mind turned out to be a winner.

I opened the door and found some young lady waiting outside. I didn't recognize her.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley, Mrs Renee Swan's PA." she said, "Actually Ms Isabella Swan has sent me here. She said she wanted to return this. Thanks." she smiled as she handed me a bag.

"Okay?" I said with a confusion and closed the door.

I found a pair of ear rings and a bracelet in the bag. I had given them as a present to Isabella.

I didn't know how to react.

So, this was the end, eh?

And she didn't even care to meet me once.

Amazing, Isabella Swan!

**A/N: That's it for now.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

When I reached university on that day, I was full of confidence.

I felt like I was the same determined Edward Cullen as I was before meeting Isabella Swan.

I realized even if I had wasted more than enough time, there was no point in crying after that.

It was time to move on.

I took my favorite position in college campus and opened my laptop when I found Isabella in front of me.

What was she doing now?

"Hey..." she smiled.

_Excuse me?_

"I'm sorry." she said. "Please forgive me?"

So, _now_ she was sorry.

But too bad, she was late.

"Look, Ms Isabella Swan," I said, "I'm in no mood in talking with you. You know, I was a fool to fall for you. And you know what? I'm really glad last evening happened. It opened my eyes. You were a big mistake of my life."

The hurtful expression appeared on her face, but I didn't care. She had hurt me more than enough.

"You know what? I had completely lost my focus after meeting you, and last evening made me realize how fool I was. But I have decided that I don't want to waste my time anymore. So please leave me alone." I declared.

"But..." she said. She looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"I said, leave me alone." I repeated, "And yeah one more thing." I said, "I've sent the presents you had given to me to your house. I hope you get them. Good bye, Isabella."


	25. Chapter 25

**Renee Swan's POV**

When Isa returned early from the university, I knew our plan had worked out.

"What happened, sweetie? You seem upset." I said. "And oh I remembered, Edward has sent this to you." I gave her a bag.

"Why did he do this?" Tears began falling down her cheeks as she looked in the bag.

_May be because I had sent him the replica of the presents you had given to him? _I wanted to say.

"He said, I'm a... big mistake of his life." she said in a defeated voice.

"Oh honey..." I took her in a hug, "It happens. Just try to forget about him. I'm sure you will find someone better than him."

"I love him." she said as she tightened her hug.

"But he said you were his mistake, right? " I said, "There's no point in loving such guy, sweetie. He doesn't want you. Just try to move on."


	26. Chapter 26

**Five Years Later**

**EPOV**

_13th September._

I noticed the date in my watch when I woke up.

It was Isabella Swan's birthday today.

I hated that it was the first thing I remembered.

Usually I'm quite proud of my memory power, but sometimes it's a curse to not forget something.

_C'mon Edward... Try to forget her. Try to forget the humiliation. It'd been five years already. _I told myself.

Wish it was that easy.

Everything changed in this five years.

I was _the_ Edward Cullen now, one of the youngest billionaires of the country.

I was one of the top most internet entrepreneur.

A youth icon.

One of the most powerful people of the world.

Overall, I was happy with my life.

I had achieved my goals like I had dreamed.

But the only problem was... I couldn't forget the hurt and humiliation Swans had caused.

**A/N: Usually I don't ask for reviews, but guys, give me some love. I feel like I'm the only person who's reading this. Hehe **


	27. Chapter 27

**EPOV**

"Meet Mr Charles Swan, Edward." Mr Hale, one of the major investors of my company said, "An old friend of mine."

Wow!

I didn't know how to react.

I hadn't thought I would come across Charles Swan in Mr Hale's party.

"And Charles, this is..." he chuckled, "I guess he needs no introduction. Everyone knows Edward Cullen."

"Of course, I know him." he smiled, "Hello Mr Cullen." he offered his hand.

"Hi, Mr Swan." I said.

"Excuse me, looks like I need to attend someone else. You both carry on, I'll be back soon." Mr Hale said and left us alone.

Well, this was interesting.

"So..." Charles said, "I must say you have made quite a progress in these years."

"My parents' blessings worked I guess." I smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

"I'm really sorry for the stuffs I had told you at that time." Mr Swan said.

Really? Did I hear him correctly? Did Mr Charles Swan just apologized to me?

I wanted to laugh at this situation.

I hate people like him; the one who judges someone by his money.

Now that I was a billionaire, he had no shame in saying a 'sorry' to me.

Few years ago, he considered me a person without a class.

Now that I've got all this money, he thinks I've got a class along with a money.

_Bastard._

"You know, I'm really glad I got to meet you today. In fact, I've been thinking about meeting you." he continued.

I raised my eyebrow.

"You know, I'd really like if Isabella and you sort out your problems."


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

I didn't know how to react. Wait, actually I did! I wanted to laugh out loud.

This person had no dignity, no shame, no self- respect.

"Well, I'm not interested." I smiled as I took a sip of my drink.

He seemed little baffled by answer as he didn't say anything; just took a sip of his drink and smiled a bit. I couldn't judge what he was thinking.

"I knew you would say so." he said.

"Really?" I asked, "Then why did you care to suggest something like that."

"I mean, just think about it. What's a harm in it?"

"I'm not interested. It's been five years. I've moved on a long time ago." I lied.


	30. Chapter 30

**EPOV**

_Isabella Swan._

I couldn't believe it.

I was seeing her after so long.

It's been a week since I had the conversation with Mr Charles Swan.

And tonight, in a birthday bash of the socialist Ms Tanya Denali, I was at the same place as Isabella Swan.

She seemed to have changed a lot in these five years. She looked more elegant and beautiful.

_Shut up. _I told myself._  
_

Suddenly it looked like she noticed my presence.

Her eyes met mine.

And I felt like there was a fire in my heart.


	31. Chapter 31

**EPOV**

What was wrong with me? It'd been five years, for fuck's sake. She must had moved on. Why the hell was I behaving like an idiot, mindless teenager?

Before I could think further, I realized she was in front of me.

"Hey..." she smiled.

"Hi." Hearing her voice, automatically a smile appeared on my face; I hated it though.

"How are you? It's been so long." she chuckled weakly, "I want to tell you I'm really happy for you. Believe me I'm really happy for your success. Nobody but you deserves it more."

_Liar._

Guess, she was still as fake as before.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, how is life? I'm sure you must be loving it. After all, you've achieved all your goals." she smiled.

Her smiling was irritating me now.

"You know what? You should just stop pretending that you're happy for me. Believe me, there's no need of it."


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

She seemed surprised to hear that.

"I'm not pretending." she said, "I'm honestly happy for you."

"Oh, I bet you're." I smiled sarcastically.

"You know what? I feel like I made a mistake by coming here to greet you." she said with an anger. "I just saw you, and... I thought... I should meet you. Apparently, a mistake from my side."

"Aah... As if it were an impromptu decision." I chuckled. "I'm sure you discussed it your father. I mean, he wanted us to sort out our matters, now that I've got all these money."

She gasped.

"I don't know what are you talking about, but I want to tell you something. You know what? I feel like you're no longer the person I used to love."

**A/N: My story 'Surrogate' has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favourite Fics completed in November. You can vote if you want. :)**

**twifanfictionrecs 2013 / 12 / 01 / vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-november-2013/**


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

I was frustrated, angry and hurt when I returned home from Tanya Denali's bash. I hated that even after these many years, Edward Cullen had the ability to make me hurt.

I couldn't describe the feelings surfaced in my heart when my eyes felt upon Edward. It felt like my heart was on fire, and I hated it. I hated that he was still able to get such a reaction from me. I hated myself that the person who had left me could still make my heartbeats go wilder.

And what he did? He hurt me again. I just wanted to be nice to him. I just wanted to tell him I was happy for him.

_Just forget him, sweetie._

I told myself.

But wasn't that something I had been telling myself for past five years?

I closed my eyes.

May be I should try harder, and then, may be I would be succeeded.

* * *

It'd been a week since I had that conversation with myself.

Today was different.

I had a gut feeling some unexpected event was going to happen today.

And I was right.

Something happened, completely out of the blue.

Five years later, I received a call from someone.

Five years later, the name 'Love' flashed in my phone again.


	34. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Was Edward actually calling me?

_Why?_

"Hey..." I heard his voice as I received his call.

"Hi." I said.

I was confused. Why was he calling me?

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have behaved like that. I'm sorry."

Did I hear him correctly?

He told me once that Edward Cullen had only apologized to Isabella Swan in his life, and he's never going to use 'sorry' word again. He said he hated that word. He said 'sorry' was the word for people who regrets their behavior, and Edward Cullen never regrets anything.

And he said 'Sorry'?

Wow! I was definitely surprised.


	35. Chapter 35

**BPOV**

"May be we should meet." Edward said.

Why did he want to meet?

"I mean, you know... We were good friends before we got involved romantically. So may be we should just meet for friendship's sake?"

I was confused.

He wanted to meet because he wanted to be friends with me again?

"You know, I realized there's no point in keeping grudge at anyone. It's been five years. May be we can be friends again."

Did I want the same? I asked myself.

On that day, when I had initiated the talk with him, I just wanted to tell him that I was happy for him.

I hadn't given a thought if we could be friends again.

But now that he had come up with this idea, I didn't think there was any harm with it.

"Okay." I said.


	36. Chapter 36

**BPOV**

"So what were you upto during these years?" Edward asked me while we were having lunch.

This seemed crazy to me. I had never thought I'd be having lunch with him ever again.

He surprised me, like he always used to.

And I guessed he was right. We were adults. There was no point in crying after our lost love. Love was gone, but may be we could be friends again.

"Oh nothing much." I smiled, "Just doing my Ph.D."

"Oh nice. So soon you will be _Dr Isabella Swan_, eh? Sounds great." he smiled.

"Sure it does." I said, "What about you? I'm sure your journey has been a lot more interesting than me."

"Yeah, it has been. I'm happy I achieved my goals, but still, a lot to do before I sleep." he smiled.

"I'm sure you'll succeed in whatever you've planned." I said. Edward always was a man of ambition. There was nothing in the world which he would do without passion,one of the many things I loved about him.

"Life has been great, but..." he looked at me, "I missed you."


	37. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

Did he really meant it when he said he _missed_ me?

There's no way he could have missed me like I had missed him.

Then why didn't he come back earlier?

_Even you didn't go, right Isabella? _I asked myself.

No, I did.

I had gone to him on the very next day, but he had decided to stay away from me and had returned all my presents.

And now he was saying that he _missed_ me? What did that even mean?

It's not like it's completely his fault, Isabella. You hadn't even given him a chance to explain and you had told him to get out of your house. _Remember?_

Yes, I needed to apologize for that thing. He hadn't given me a chance that time.

"Edward, I want to say that whatever had happened five years ago, I..."

"Just let it go, Isabella. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want a fresh start..." he pause, "If you want the same, of course."


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

I gasped.

_A fresh start?_

Did he mean what I think he meant?

Why did he say something like that? How was he sure that I was single at the moment? Did he make efforts to find out that?

"What do you mean by a... _fresh start_?" I asked.

"What did you understand by a _fresh start_?" he smirked.

"It's too soon." I said.

"What? There's been a break of above five years, and you think it's _soon_?" he argued.

Edward always was a good debater, one could hardly win against him, but at the moment, his arguments were completely irrational.

"We've just met after so long, and..." I paused, "Believe me I want to start fresh again, too, but it's too soon."

"What soon? It's not like I'm saying you to sleep with me right now after this date."

"This was a..._date_?" I raised my eyebrow.


	39. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

"Alright, it isn't a date. But come on, you know what I mean." he said.

"No, I don't get it." I said, "Even though I want it, I want to go slow. Lots of things have changed in these years. I'm a different person now. You're different. "

He seemed to be lost in thoughts. I couldn't guess what he might be thinking about.

"Alright then." he shrugged his shoulder, "Let's go slow then."

I was little surprised by his behavior. If he wanted to be with me, why didn't he come earlier? Why did it take him so long?

"You know what, Isabella? I feel like I've already wasted more than enough time. Don't want to waste a single moment now onwards."

**A/N: Started another drabble 'Unexpected Parenthood'. You can check it out. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

"Everything is not about you think, Edward. If we want this relationship, what I think is equally important." I said.

"Of course." he said. "In fact, your thoughts and feelings are the most important to me. Wait! Did you feel like I was trying to impose my feelings upon you?" he asked, but continued without waiting for my reply, "No Isabella, it's not like that. I just... May be, you're right. It's too soon. We need to go slow." he said.

"Right." I replied.

I was confused and scared about this whole situation. What if, we try and it wouldn't work out?

If we break up again, it would kill me.

But still, the was a little possibility that we'd never break up, right?

Right.

And that possibility looked amazing to me.


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV**

Life is all about second chances. I had heard that before, but was experiencing it at the moment.

It had been a week since Edward and I had met. We had decided to go slow. Apparently, this _slow_ turned out to be only a week.

We had talked on a phone for few times during this past week, but most of the time we only talked about trivial things. We never discussed anything about the past. Edward said there was no point in looking back, and to some extent, I agreed with him.

According to me, both of us were at fault five years ago. A lot of things had changed during this time span. I was more mature now, and I was sure Edward was mature, too. We decided to take a fresh start.

So, today I was on my way to _first_ date with Edward Cullen.


	42. Chapter 42

**BPOV**

"I can't believe we're doing this." I chuckled.

"Me, too." he smiled.

I found he was different than five years ago. He never was a talkative person, but I found now he spoke even less than before. But he smiled more now, at least that's what I was seeing it today. I loved to guess that may be it was because of me. He told me once that I could make him smile even during his worst times. For me, it was the same.

_"Oh, you're smiling even after getting bad grades?" I smiled, "Must say you've changed a lot." _

_"What can I say? I've lost my mind since meeting you. Whenever you're around, I can't stop smiling."_

_"That was so cheesy, Edward." I chuckled._

_"I guess so." he laughed as he leaned to kiss me._

I smiled as I remembered that, but it didn't last longer as I remembered something else.

_"You're the biggest mistake of my life, Isabella Swan. I completely lost focus after meeting you."_

"Hey, where are you lost?" Edward's voice brought me back to present.

"I want to tell you something. I only want to take a chance if you're really serious about this. I don't think I can bear to go through the heartbreak again." I said.


	43. Chapter 43

**EPOV**

"I want to tell you something. I only want to take a chance if you're really serious about this. I don't think I can bear to go through the heartbreak again." She said.

_Really? Are you kidding me?_

I wanted to ask her how exactly she had to go through a heartbreak?

_She_ told me to get out of her house.

_She_ returned my presents.

_She_ was the one who implied that she didn't want to be with me.

Where the hell she had faced the heartbreak?

I questioned myself once again if I was doing the right thing. This was totally unnecessary. This was probably the most immature thing I was doing.

_No._

_I'm doing right._

When Charles Swan approached me few days ago, I was disgusted by his proposal.

But a week later, Isabella met me.

_"You know what? I feel like you're no longer the person I used to love." _

With this sentence I felt like all my anger had reached to the surface.

It was _her_ who had changed me.

I no longer smiled freely.

Every time I closed my eyes, it's _her_ face appeared in front of me.

I had loved her like crazy, and she did what?

She broke my heart.

Now it was her heart's turn to get broken.

Probably that's the only thing which could give me peace.

"Of course, I'm serious about this." I smiled. "Why do you even doubt?"


	44. Chapter 44

**EPOV**

"It's embarrassing, but I've begun to feel like a giddy teenager." she chuckled. We were on _second_ date today. "Only you do such things to me."

"You do the same to me." I said.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"Boring. I was a guest lecturer at the state university." I replied. It felt weird to me. After years, I was sharing such information with someone. Except for work related things, I had completely isolated myself from everyone.

"Oh nice." she smiled, "Hey by the way, do you remember these ear rings?" she asked.

I froze a little as I noticed them.

"Told ya. I'm acting like a lovesick teenager." she chuckled.

_How was this possible?_


	45. Chapter 45

**EPOV**

"Yeah I may sound crazy, but these earrings always have been special to me. That's why I never returned them even though you had returned the watch I had given to you." she was speaking continuously.

My mind was racing.

How was this possible?

"You did return them, right?" I decided to ask.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with confusion, "If I had returned them, how would I be wearing them right now?"

_"I'm Jessica Stanley, Mrs Renee Swan's PA. Actually Ms Isabella Swan has sent me here. She wanted to return this."_

So, it was Renee Swan, not Isabella who had sent her to me?

Wait, I was confused.


	46. Chapter 46

**EPOV**

"Your mother's PA Jessica Stanley had come to me on the... _next_ day." I said. "She handed me the presents I had given to you. She said _you_ had sent her to me."

"I never sent anything. Why would I?" she asked incredulously. "Come on, Edward. On the very next day, I had come to you. I wanted to apologize. I was really feeling bad about the way I had behaved with you. I was ashamed of my behavior. I wanted to apologize, but it was _you_ who broke up with me."

"I guess now I know what happened. Your mother had sent her to me. And my presents were cheap, you know?" I chuckled weakly, "She wouldn't have had difficulty to find the replica of them. Wait! On the next day, you wanted to apologize? I should had listened. Your parents are extremely wicked, Isabella." I was talking breathlessly. My mind was running at the same speed.

So, her parents had planned everything and how easily we had become the puppets of their wicked plan!

I should had guessed this earlier.

I should had talked to her earlier.

I should had...

God, seemed like we had wasted five years for no fucking reason.

"I don't understand what are you talking about." she said.

_Oh come on!_


	47. Chapter 47

**EPOV**

"So, you want to say that Jessica had given you all presents and said that _I_ had returned them?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be right." I said.

"Oh my God! That's ridiculous. How can they do this to us? Gosh! How can they create such a misunderstanding between us? And why couldn't we guess it earlier?"

I had no answer for that.

"May be our relationship wasn't _that_ strong as we used to think." she said, "May be we were immature."

_I still am. _I wanted to say.

"But we'll change this. We'll be stronger than ever." she smiled as she held my hand.

**A/N: Wishing you a happy new year! **

**Hopefully, I'll get rid of my writing obsession in 2014. I mean, I know I can't write, and still can't stop writing. Hopefully, it'll change in 2014. ;)**


	48. Chapter 48

**EPOV**

"But we'll change this. We'll be stronger than ever." she smiled as she held my hand.

"I doubt it." I said unconsciously.

"What? You were confident few minutes ago when everything was unclear. Now we don't have any misunderstanding, Edward. Why are you doubting us now?" she asked.

_Because at that time, I was only interested in taking a revenge. I didn't care about anything else. _I wanted to say, but couldn't.

Now that I got to know that we were just the victims of her parents' wicked plan, nothing was a part of revenge anymore.

I actually wanted to be with Isabella.

_You're one hell of a jerk, Edward. _My mind told me. _You didn't think twice before jumping onto the plan of breaking her heart. And now that you got to know that she was innocent, you want to be her again? Bastard._

"Why had you told me to get out of your house? You should have trusted me. You should have asked what did he tell me to provoke me." I asked.

If we seriously wanted to work this out, we need to know the answers.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I always have been a daddy's girl, you know? When I saw you grabbing his collar, I lost my temper..." she paused, "I realized that he must have told you something to provoke you. That's why I came to you next morning. I wanted to apologize, but you told me I was your biggest mistake." she sighed, "My parents are jerks. And may be our relationship wasn't strong enough."

I agreed with her.

Our relationship wasn't strong enough. If it had been, we wouldn't have let any misunderstanding come between us. We wouldn't had called off thing so easily. We would had talked. We would had discussed the problems.

I sighed.

Nothing could be done now.

Everything was past.

The present question was, can we still work this thing out?


	49. Chapter 49

**EPOV**

"We can work this out, right?" she asked.

I had my doubts, but she seemed confident.

After hearing the truth of her parents, she was angry at first. But I couldn't see a bit of anger on her face at the moment. Instead, she seemed _happy_.

She was happy to know that I hadn't wanted to initiate the break up five years ago.

She was happy that all we had was misunderstanding.

She was happy that even if we had lost five years, we had our whole lives ahead of us.

She was happier than me.

May be because she hadn't planned any stupid scheme to break my heart!


	50. Chapter 50

**EPOV**

"Yes, we can work this out." I smiled.

Yes, we can.

Whatever happened, it was past.

Now was the time to move on.

"I'm so happy." she grinned, "Don't doubt our relationship. We're going to do it correctly this time."

Yes, we would.

"Now onwards, first thing we need to do is, we'll never keep anything from each other. We'll talk, we'll discuss. Lake of communication was the major reason behind our relationship's failure." she said.

Yes, I agreed with her.

I'd never keep anything from her.

_Except_ one thing.

I wasn't brave enough to tell her that we were on this date because of my stupid plan.

I was scared.

I was sure if I told her the truth, she'd leave me immediately.

I didn't want that.

I decided I wouldn't tell her anything.

She would never come to know about it, right?

I mean, nobody except Jasper and I, was aware of my plan.

That's it.

I wouldn't tell her.


	51. Chapter 51

**BPOV**

"So you had decided to take such an important matter of my life in your hands. Both of you created misunderstanding between Edward and me. It's disgusting." I was fuming with anger. "Edward and I had lost so much time because of you guys."

I had made my way towards my parents' house instead of mine. I wanted some answers from them.

"We're really sorry, Isabella." Dad said, "We are really are. We were just concerned about you. We thought may be Edward wasn't good enough for you. But now I realize how wrong I was. In fact, I'm really happy Edward and you're trying to rekindle your relationship."

"Really?" I smiled sarcastically, "Well I guess now you don't mind our relationship because Edward has money."

"No, you're getting me wrong." he said, but now I knew him well.

"Mom... Dad..." I paused, "Let me directly come to the point. Please don't try to contact me for few days. Because if you do so, I'm afraid I'll say something which may hurt you, and I don't want to do that."


	52. Chapter 52

**BPOV**

"I'm waiting outside."

"Coming in a second." I said.

I grinned as I made my way towards Edward for our date. After yesterday' revelations, I knew we're going to be okay.

"Hey beautiful." he said as he took me in an embrace and kissed me.

"Hey..." I grinned.

"Take this." He handed me the key of his car.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Ummm...You're driving today. I've kind of missed your crazy driving." he chuckled.

"Really?" I laughed as I took a position in a driving seat.

Oh how I had missed him during these past years! My heart was filled with bitter feelings again. I hated my parents.

"Where are you lost?" he asked.

I shrugged off all negative feelings.

The past was gone.

And the present and the future seemed pretty good at the moment.

"Nothing." I smiled, "Alright then... Put your seat belts on, Mister."


	53. Chapter 53

**BPOV**

"Are you having fun, buddy?" I chuckled.

"Feels like a roller coaster ride." he said.

"I talked to Mom and Dad last night." I slowed down the car, "I told them I'm deeply hurt and disgusted by what they did. I told them not to contact me for few days. "

He didn't reply anything.

"Edward?" I asked as I looked at him.

He shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know... All of a sudden, it doesn't matter to me. If you would had asked me two days ago, I might have done something crazy. I would have felt rage; I would have been fuming with anger. Now... It just doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you. Only _you_ matter to me." he smiled.

"You're one who mattered the most to me." I said sincerely.

"Marry me." he said.

_What?_

I stopped the car immediately.


	54. Chapter 54

**BPOV**

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Marry me." he repeated non-nonchalantly.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement of the century.

"Drive the car." I ordered him.

"_What_?" he asked with a confusion.

"I don't think I'm in right mind to drive the car. My brain has stopped working." I said.

"God, you amuse me." he chuckled as he opened the door.

_Did he just propose to me? _

_Was he serious or kidding me?_

_Why all of a sudden?_

I asked myself such questions as we exchanged our positions.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" he asked as he start the car.

"Isn't it shocking for you?" I shook my head, "How can you propose me out of the blue? I mean... It's so soon."

"So soon? We've already wasted more than enough time. And c'mon... Neither of us could move on during these past few years. We're meant for each other, don't you think?"

Well, I still didn't know how to respond.


	55. Chapter 55

**BPOV**

"I'm not demanding the answer at the moment. You can take your time." he said, "I know it's just a matter of time before you say a 'Yes!'"

"Haah!" I exclaimed, "Overconfidence, thy name is Edward Cullen."

"It's not over-confidence." he chuckled, "It's called confidence."

"What if I say 'No'?" I teased.

"You won't." he said.

"How can you be so sure?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's simple. We both want the same thing. If you didn't want it, you would had moved on a long time ago." he said as if it were a matter of fact. And I agreed with him.

We both wanted the same thing.

May be it was too soon, may be it wasn't.

I _knew_ we were going to get married some day.

Then what was the need for a delay?

"Yes." I smiled.


	56. Chapter 56

**BPOV**

"But I must say that was world's most unromantic proposal." I giggled as he took me in his arms as we entered his home that evening.

"What can I say? I'm such a boring person." he said as he kissed me.

"So which kind of wedding do you want? A grandiose or a simple?" he asked few minutes later.

"Umm... Simple." I answered, "Only close friends and relatives. What about you, _the_ Edward Cullen?" I teased.

"Same." he answered.

"So, when should we wed?" he asked, "Within a week?"

"No." I snorted , "Even though I want a simple wedding, I want it to be perfect, you know? And perfect wedding preparations take time."

"Huh!" he sighed falsely, "So I have to wait, eh?"

"Drama Queen." I chuckled as I kissed his cheek. "Yes. You will have to wait a little."


	57. Chapter 57

**EPOV**

_A week._

I smiled as I realized only a week had been left till the wedding day.

I loved Isabella and couldn't wait to call her my _wife_. Past few days had been amazing. I realized how much I had missed Isabella.I was so glad finally we had resolved our misunderstanding and were together.

She and my mother had been going crazy with wedding preparations. She still hadn't decided whether to invite her parents or not. Honestly, I didn't give a damn about them. It's all about Isabella now. Whatever she decides, I'd agree with it.

"In seven days, you're getting married and you're playing Billiards, and that too, _alone_?" My best friend Jasper Whitlock said as he entered the room with his wife Alice.

"Hey! You guys are back." I said as I hit the shot. "So, how was your London trip?"

"A classic Edward Cullen shot." he said without answering my question, "So, what have you thought, Edward? When are you telling her?"

I didn't reply anything.

"He's never going to tell her. Only seven days are left till the wedding. If he wanted to let her know, he would have done by now. Am I right or am I _right_?" Alice, his wife challenged as she winked at me.

Again I didn't say anything.

"Naahhh... I don't think so. Edward is a man of determination. Once he decides something, he'd do it. C'mon, Man... When are you going to tell her? It's so gonna break her heart, but that's what your plan is about, right? When are you planning to tell her that everything is just a part of a revenge to what she did to you five years ago?"

Suddenly I noticed someone standing near the door. She gave me a look of hurt and disgust.

"No! Isabella, please... Wait!" I ran after her.


	58. Chapter 58

**BPOV**

_"Naahhh... I don't think so. Edward is a man of determination. Once he decides something, he'd do it. C'mon, Man... When are you going to tell her? It's so gonna break her heart, but that's what your plan is about, right? When are you planning to tell her that everything is just a part of a revenge to what she did to you five years ago?"_

I was too shocked to react.

How could he?

All this was just a part of his revenge?

_Why_?

It wasn't even my fault.

I was disgusted.

I didn't know if I ever would be able to trust anyone in my life.

First, my parents and now... _Edward_.

Seemed like, the most important people in life loved to betray me.

"Isabella, please wait..." Edward was running after me.

He wanted to take a revenge. That's why he was rushing with this wedding thing, wasn't he? He wanted to break me completely.

And guess what?

He did it successfully.


	59. Chapter 59

**BPOV**

"Isabella, please wait..." Edward stopped me forcefully as he grabbed my arm.

"Leave my hand." I said firmly.

"Please... Listen to me, baby. Please..."

"I said leave my hand, Mr Edward Cullen." I shouted. I felt like crying; couldn't guess because of anger or hurt.

"Please Isabella... I don't want some misunderstanding to come between us again." he said.

"Same here." I said trying to control my tears, "Thank God, the misunderstanding got clear today. What exactly you had planned, Edward? You had made a full plan to say _'No, I don't.' _on the wedding day, didn't you?"

"No, Isabella. At least try to listen to me. Please... I'm begging you."

"Take this fucking ring." I threw the ring on his face, which he had given to me a week ago. "And don't you dare try to show me your fucking face now onwards."


	60. Chapter 60

**EPOV**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I said and cursed few more as I watched her leaving.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I had no idea Isabella was there otherwise I wouldn't have said that stuff." I didn't realize Jasper's presence until then.

"We're really sorry, Edward. You should have told us earlier." Alice said.

_Should have... Would have... _God! I hated these words.

Yeah, I should had told them earlier, but I didn't, because I never thought Isabella would talk to them while they were in London. I was going to tell them today. If Isabella had come few minutes later, everything would have been prefect.

Again, _would have._

Fuck.

I was screwed.


	61. Chapter 61

**EPOV**

During this past month, I tried everything to explain Isabella.

I apologized, I begged... _everything_, but my every attempt went in vain.

_If you can come up with such a cruel plan, I think you can do anything. I can never trust you, Edward. Never._

This was her reply.

I think I deserved this.

They say, before breaking someone's heart, make sure you're not in it.

It's right.

This was breaking me.

She said she's better off without me.

I had no other option but agreeing with her.

Life always comes up with surprises.

That day, Isabella called me.

She wanted to meet me.

What she said, blew mind away.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

**The End**

**A/N: So this is a first for me. Coming up with a sequel 'Heart-Stealer'.  
**


	62. SequelLink

**Link to the Sequel:**

**Heart-Stealer:**

It's been five years. Can Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan's daughter bring them together, or they are just not made for each other? *Sequel to Heartbreaker*

www . fanfiction dot net / s / 10010413 / 1 /


End file.
